mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Curran vs. Georgi Karakhanyan
The first round began and they touch gloves. Georgi lands an early body kick. Feeling out process. Georgi lands a leg kick, 4:00. Curran lands a quick left and a leg kick. Georgi lands a spinning kick to the body. Curran lands a good leg kick. He lands a counter right. Georgi misses a flying knee. 3:00. Curran lands a double jab. Georgi narrowly misses a wheel kick, lands a leg kick, eats a counter left and drops. Curran pounces with a couple left hammerfists, half-guard. Georgi hanging no for dear life, still rocked. He was definitely a little more than flash KOed. He was limp on the ground visibly. 2:00. Curran lands a left. Curran shuts down a guillotine. "Elbows! Pass!" Georgi hanging on. 1:00. Curran mounts, goes for an armbar, loses it, Georgi tries a knee and falls, closes guard. 35. Georgi lands a left elbow. Thinking guillotine. 10. Curran lands a right. R1 ends, 10-9 Curran, possible 10-8. R2 began. Georgi lands a leg kick. Curran gets a takedown to half-guard. Briefly thinks about a choke. Georgi gets a half-butterfly. He regains guard. 4:00. Georgi thinking guillotine. Curran evades and passes to half-guard. He gets the back. Georgi regains half-guard. Curran has a hell of a top game, gets the back again, one hook, a couple rights under. 3:00. The other hook. Georgi trying a couple reverse rights and lefts. Defending choke attempts well. He regains guard, nice. 2:00. Curran passes to half-guard. "Sweep him!" Georgi scrambles, turtles Curran up thinking guillotine, may try a Peruvian necktie. Curran gets to half-guard closing it. "Elbows!" Lefts to body from Georgi. He lands a right. 1:00. Curran regains guard. "Get that elbow going!" 35. Ref stands 'em up. Crowd cheers. Georgi lands a leg kick. And another. 10. Georgi misses a wheel kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Curran but quite close. R3 began and they touch gloves. Curran sprawls a single, very nice. Curran lands a leg kick. Curran lands a left and a leg kick. 4:00. Curran lands a jab. He lands a body kick. Georgi lands a right. He lands a leg kick eatign a body kick. Curran lands a left counter. Georgi lands a spinning kick to the leg. Curran tries a kneetap, gets the standing back. 3:00. Curran knees the body, falls on the bottom to guard. Georgi lands a left. Curran thinking guillotine. Nope. Right hammerfist from Georgi. 2:00. Slight boos. Curran thinks guillotine briefly. Georgi passes to half-guard. Curran regains guard. 1:00. Georgi lands a right elbow. Boos. Georgi passes to half-guard. Georgi thinking arm triangle. Curran regains guard. Georgi lets it go. 10. Lefts to body. R3 ends, 10-9 Georgi. 29-28 Curran. Not a great fight besides that R1 shot. Yep UD. Curran doesn't look satisfied, shakes his head, hgus Georgi. He said "Georgi's a hell of a fighter, very talented, I take my hat off to him and yeah, great job Georgi." Classy stuff. "One fight at a time. To tell you the truth I'm not happy with the performance. I'm very disappointed in myself."